Lost Family
by Ezzie
Summary: {Unfinished} [Pre-OoTP] Severus wakes his sister after 14 years in a coma. She has the key to defeating Voldemort. But she is also to play a special role in Harry's life. Please R/R. This is Sirius/OC. Trust me! You will love this.
1. Memories

Chapter 1: Memories  
  
Severus Snape, aged just thirty-six years old, stood by the window of a comfortable room. His face was his most intriguing trait. He looked a great deal older than his mother might testify he was. But both his parents were dead so the argument was hardly relevant. He took a small breath at regular intervals, much like a man who was meditating might, as his head turned towards a a small clock on the wall. It chimed noon. His eyes then fell on the girl lying in the bed before him. She too was thirty-six, but for reasons only known to a few people, including Severus Snape, she had in fact only lived twenty-two of them. She now lay motionless in a coma, fighting every day for the life she should have had. Locked deep within her mind was the key to unlocking her future, and Severus Snape wanted her alive perhaps more than he wanted anything else in life.  
  
He had spent nearly fourteen long years at her side like this, brushing the sweat from her brow on hot days and cooling her with a hand fan during warm ones. Of course with magic, none of this was necessary but he couldn't help feel obligated somehow to suffer physically for her.  
  
Tonight, however, the room was comfortable and she required none of his attentions. He walked over to her side, looked down and habitually tucked several of her black locks behind her ear. It was difficult to describe how she got this way. The doctors at St Mungo's couldn't explain it. But Snape knew in his heart what happened and why. And now he knew what needed to be done. This was the mission Dumbledore had sent him on. Something so secret and so vital to the cause against Voldemort lay in this girl's mind.  
  
He had been trying to wake her for nearly fourteen years. Dumbledore gave him a private lab and endless amounts of supplies that he used to solve the puzzle of the girl's condition. Not to mention that the headmaster gave him gentle guidance, a prestigious job, endless patience and forgiveness: much more than Snape felt he deserved. But despite all this support, he had no success in bringing her out of this coma. But now, by some miracle, in the phial on the table next to her bed, lay a serum that just might give her life. Yes, after all the years of struggle, Severus Snape was no longer contemplating the solution, he was thinking of the consequences.   
  
When she woke, she would expect so much. She would want to see people that were no longer alive. She would want to hold those close to her that were out of reach. All of this would be impossible and Snape was searching for words. He wasn't even sure how she would react to him. The thought scared him worse than facing Voldemort in a bad mood.  
  
Snape looked around the room. Because of the security required to protect the patient, all of this was hidden from the rest of the hospital and the staff that worked here were under constant supervision. He had taken advantage of this solitude to collect numerous nostalgic items for her sake. The walls were lined with boxes of pictures, newspaper clippings, obituaries and books. They all stood around in preparation for this day, when he could finally wake her and give her the news that would send her into a deeper depression than the coma she was in now.  
  
He took one last look at her dark locks and her familiar features, then took one of her hands in his. He tried to remember the good times they had together and forget her hatred of him towards the end. He reached for the phial with a cold trembling hand. He removed the top and used one finger to pry her jaw open. Within seconds the contents of the phial were dripping slowly down her throat.  
  
Nearly fifteen minutes passed and she was still unresponsive. Snape was convinced he had failed. Her. Again. He sat in the familiar uncomfortable chair by her side and buried his face in her limp hand. He was near tears when a voice he had no heard in nearly fourteen years spoke his name.  
  
"Severus?" His head popped up and he gazed into her dark eyes. "Severus!" She shouted. Or at least she tried to. Her voice failed her.  
  
"Yes. It is me." Her hand reached up and stroked his face, feeling the deep lines and scars.  
  
"What has he done to you?" She was near tears. He hadn't even considered that she might be shocked to see him so old.  
  
"Nothing that hasn't healed. This is age."  
  
"Age? Have you been experimenting with potions again?"  
  
"No. I am thirty-six. As are you," he said softly as he squeezed her hand.  
  
"What?" she gasped as she sat up and looked around suddenly realizing her body wasn't used to moving. Her eyes squinted as the light truly penetrated them for the first time in so many years.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"St Mungo's. You've been here for fourteen years."  
  
"Fourteen?"  
  
"In a coma."  
  
"Oh no. The potion." A hand came up and covered her mouth as she remembered what had happened to her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But the antidote... he said..."  
  
"He lied."  
  
She was quiet, taking in the horror of the situation. Snape sat quietly watching her expression change from bad to worse.  
  
"Are you still with him." She used the voice she reserved for when she accused him of committing crimes.  
  
"No. I hadn't been for a year when he gave you the potion."  
  
"You're lying. I will never believe that!"  
  
Snape sighed. He knew she would be untrusting of him. He had expected this.  
  
"All I ask is that you keep an open mind. A lot has happened that you will need to hear about. It will all become clear and I don't expect you to believe me now."  
  
She gave him a searching look that he immediately recognized as his mothers. He of course, had adopted it as well.  
  
"If there was no antidote, how did I wake?"  
  
"I have been searching for fourteen years for a solution. I finally found it," he said as he pointed towards the now empty phial on the nightstand."  
  
"With his help?" she accused again.  
  
"No. Dumbledore's."  
  
"Dumbledore? Help you?" Her words hit him like a train. He had expected her to doubt him, but hearing her tired voice spit out words of accusations and disbelief was almost too much.  
  
"He is a forgiving man." Severus Snape dropped his head to stare at his hands with a guilty look on his face.  
  
There was silence in the room as she thought for the first time in fourteen years. He wondered what she was thinking, but he had a good idea of what it might be. She had the mind of a natural born Auror. She would want to leave, would seek out her friends and then realize they were all dead.  
  
The woman attempted to stand. She was tall and thin, her dark black hair falling to her waist. Her legs were shaking and Snape perched himself at her side with one arm around her to prevent her from falling.  
  
"Have I aged as well then? Where is a mirror?"  
  
"Yes and no. Up until a few years ago we had been feeding you the Elixer of Life. Your body has aged only slightly as a result. You look about the same as you did then."  
  
He walked her into the bathroom so she could look at herself. She ran her hands over her face and then through her hair.  
  
"My hair is so long."  
  
"I refused to let them cut it."  
  
"I'd like to shower."  
  
Snape nodded. He was right. She was eager to leave the hospital.  
  
"Shall I get a nurse?"  
  
"No. But do I have clean robes?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Snape set off to the trunk of things he had brought for her. He picked up clean robes and some personal things. He walked back into the bathroom where she was now sitting on a small chair. She took the items from him.  
  
"Black?" she said inspecting the robes. "I guess some things never change," she added and rolled her eyes at him. Snape didn't move. He couldn't bring himself to. Seeing her animated was almost too overwhelming.  
  
"Severus? This is the part where you give me some privacy," she spoke and pushed him out of the bathroom. She still had her sense of humor.  
  
He took one last look at her and closed the door behind him. He heard the water turn on and remembered how her sense of humor and allowed him to persist in the most difficult times. She had been his greatest defense in school - the warm soul that cheered him up - the gentle voice of reason in his twisted mind. These days that role was played by Albus Dumbledore. But no matter how great a wizard the man was, he could not replace the bond that had always existed between Severus Snape and his twin sister.  
  
* * *   
  
Victoria Snape, born just five minutes after Severus, was nothing like the man save the dark eyes and hair. While Severus was, and always had been, dark and stoic, Victoria was sharp and lively. It was her sparkling personality that led the two of them to this hospital room today.  
  
She was sorted into Slytherin just as he was, but had a difficult time making friends within the rest of her house. She spent most of her first year alone or tagging along with her brother and his repugnant friends. But even as Severus recalled those days now, with so many years of obstructive forgetfulness in his way, he realized she never fit in with the stereotypical Slytherins. Just how she ended up sorted there was still a mystery to this day. If he didn't know better he'd say the Sorting Hat had made a mistake. But he knew, better than most, that the damned hat was never wrong.  
  
It was after the last Quidditch match of their first year that Victoria found her own kind. The match was plagued with some of the heaviest rain Hogwarts had seen in quite some time. Rushing back from the pitch to the castle, Victoria had tripped and lay alone in the cold mud until a group of Gryffindors had come to her side. They scooped her up and shared their umbrella. It was perhaps because of one Gryffindor girl that Victoria Snape had such a different destiny than her Death Eater brother. For it was Lily Evans, a Muggle-born with few friends of her own, that had encouraged the young Slytherin to join her that afternoon. House prejudice was nearly lost on her as she quickly befriended Victoria and began the friendship that would cause strife amongst his family, and to a certain extent, the rest of the wizarding world.  
  
And even as Severus stood alone in this hospital room he realized for the first time that her friendship with Lily was about to make the rest of his day miserable. Soon his sister would emerge and ask for her. And all he would be able to say were three words he had been unable to repeat when he practiced the speech he would give her: "She is dead."  
  
Severus pulled himself out of this ridiculous mind roving when he heard the shower turn off. He remembered that he owed the headmaster an owl updating him on the progress of his sister's condition. He found the spare parchment and ink that he kept in the room, wrote a short note and handed it to the nurse that sat just outside the door. It read:  
  
"Headmaster. The experiment was a success. Please come soon. -Severus."  
  
It was short, but to the point and would be exactly what the headmaster was expecting. The sink in the bathroom turned on. She must brushing her teeth. He didn't know why the thought shocked him. His sister's hygiene was always immaculate, while his was certainly the cause of many heated arguments between them. She always had claimed he was handsome, like their father, but he had so little desire for the affection of women. His passions were elsewhere. The Dark Arts, potions, power.  
  
He looked quickly around the room wondering where she might want to begin. He quickly eyed the album of obituaries he had collected of the people she knew. There were several books nearby that mentioned the Potters and of course the scrapbook of Harry's life. He noticed Harry had always wondered why the Potions Master knew so much about what the Daily Prophet said about him. If Harry Potter only knew that every word written was carefully cut out and placed into a box in this room he might have behaved differently towards the stern professor. On top of the publicly available information, Snape had collected every Muggle picture of Harry that Dumbledore could get his hands on.  
  
There was just one person not represented in this room that was close to his sister. Snape couldn't stand the sight of the man, let alone follow his life.  
  
Victoria opened the door clad heavily in black. Her thin elegant frame just barely supported the weight of her body.  
  
"Does anyone know I'm here?" she asked. Her voice had found itself in the bathroom and was no longer weak and timid.  
  
"Just Dumbledore and myself."  
  
"Lily? James? Sirius? Don't tell me they've all forgotten me."  
  
Severus had no response for this. He tried to open his mouth to respond but no words came out.  
  
"Don't tell me you still hate them after all these years. They are my friends. I would have thought that after this..." She stopped talking when she realized his usual look of hate was missing and was replaced with something else: sadness.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
His mouth opened, but no words came out. After a while he managed to get out just one word.  
  
"Dead."  
  
She gasped and her legs failed her. She collapsed on the floor, one hand covered her mouth and the tears began falling. He rushed instantly to her side to hug her, but she pushed him away in anger.  
  
"Get away from me. You monster!" she yelled.  
  
"Victoria! You have to believe me. I had nothing to do with Lily and James's death," he said, pleading with her.  
  
"And Sirius? You hated him!"  
  
"Black is not dead," he said, almost sounding sorry about it until he realized that he did actually almost kill the man, despite his innocence. Guilt rushed over him, and for the first time in fourteen years he didn't try to hide it.  
  
"Victoria I have searched myself for the words to explain what happened and still I am unable to tell the story. You have to know that these years have been a living hell for me."  
  
"Tell me what happened," she demanded through the tears.  
  
He stood and took the obituary of Lily and James Potter from the album. He picked up the books that catalogued their life and death. And almost hesitantly he lifted the scrapbook telling the pictorial story of the Boy Who Lived.  
  
"I saved everything I could. I knew you would want it."  
  
She sat in that place on the stone cold floor for nearly an hour. Streams of tears poured down her face. All Snape could do was stand and watch his sister live the horror that the rest of the wizarding world had gone through for the first time. She gasped at some point and asked out loud.  
  
"How did he defeat Voldemort?" she asked, referring to Harry.  
  
"The Amorous Charm."  
  
"Lily..." she spoke and followed the spoken name with several whimpers and more tears.  
  
There was a gentle knock at the door. Severus went to it and peered cautiously outside. He saw Dumbledore and to his shock and anger, he saw a shaggy black dog. Snape stepped outside for a private word with the headmaster.  
  
"Headmaster is it... wise... to bring him here?" he snapped and pointed at the dirty beast. His question was responded to with a snarl.  
  
"She will have many questions, Severus. I believe it would be accurate to say she wouldn't completely trust your answers. And despite your opinion of my friend here, it is clear she does not share it."   
  
It was the kind of argument Snape had no counter for. He merely nodded his head and gave the dog a dark look. He then opened the door.  
  
Victoria was just lifting the cover of Harry's scrapbook when she saw her visitors enter.  
  
She spied the dog and her eyes opened wide and then shot to her brother, fully expecting him to begin questioning why such a filthy mongrel was in his presence. Severus didn't know if his sister knew Black was an Animagus but as soon as the door to the room closed his question was answered.  
  
Where the dog had been standing there was now a formidable wizard in shaggy robes. His hair was long and mangy.  
  
"Oh my God. Sirius! What on earth happened to you?" Victoria asked as she rose and walked gingerly towards the man.  
  
Sirius shot Severus a nasty look.  
  
"She woke just a few hours ago. I have not had time to tell her." Severus responded in anticipation of Sirius's questions about his lack of disclosure.  
  
"Tell me what? Oh god Sirius. Lily... James," she muttered, followed by more sobs and finally a gesture on Black's half that nearly made Severus physically ill. The dirty hands of Sirius Black embraced his sister to comfort her. She returned it with an embrace that Severus Snape had been denied since he joined Voldemort.  
  
Sirius glanced at Snape and then closed his eyes to enjoy her closeness. Then he pulled her away and cradled her face in both of his large hands. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"I know, Victoria. There is so much more to tell you. God. So much more."  
  
Severus had to look away as Sirius began crying on his sister's shoulder. He wasn't sure what it was, but something was welling up inside of him. Maybe it was guilt, sadness. Probably tears. His eyes were hot but he was determined to show no weakness in this room. He stared out the window as he let this wretch of a man console his sister. When he heard the sobbing stop and the room fell quiet he turned around to find the other occupants of the room staring at him in awe.  
  
It was clear Victoria had expected him to burst out in some rage and kill Sirius on the spot for being here. Sirius expected the same thing. But none of them knew, save Dumbledore, how much Severus Snape had changed. He was no longer the Death Eater. He was no longer the cruel torturer. He had changed. He was going to prove it to her in hopes that one day she would embrace him like family as she had as a child.  
  
---  
Updated:9/1/02  
I had it beta-read by an absolutely wonderful person named JK. Thank you so much.  
  
Read/Review  
  
http://ezziem.livejournal.com 


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
Now that the headmaster was here there were immediate problems that needed to be   
solved. Victoria couldn't remain here; the danger was too great especially now that   
Voldemort was physically capable of seeking her out to prevent her from telling others   
what she knew. Severus had called on Dumbledore to begin arranging plans   
for a new place for her to stay. He had no idea what the headmaster had in mind. There   
was no way to tell what dubious plans had been constructed deep within the mind of   
Albus Dumbledore. He was full of surprises, and that is precisely what Severus loved   
about him so much. It was the headmaster's greatest asset, and the one that had kept   
Voldemort at bay for so long.  
  
Severus turned back towards the window and allowed Sirius and Victoria to get on with   
their re-acquaintance. She fussed over his appearance endlessly, and Snape couldn't   
help but feel sorry for Black. After all, Severus had been the unlucky victim of her   
constant hassling about his messy hair and his lack of desire to dress properly. He casually   
listened to the conversation in the room.  
  
"I was just looking at some things Severus saved. There is a scrapbook of Harry," she   
said as she bent over to pick it up.  
  
Black stared at it in awe as she leafed through some of the pictures.  
  
"You saved all this?" he asked of Severus.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you think?" Severus snapped as he gestured vaguely towards his sister.  
  
It was apparent Black had underestimated him and his devotion to Victoria and in a very   
strange way, Black's godson.   
  
"So he's been staying with you?" Victoria asked Black.  
  
"No, he's been staying with his aunt and uncle. On Lily's side."  
  
"Petunia? That cold-hearted bitch?" she asked venomously.  
  
The Headmaster's eyebrows raised and his head jolted backwards slightly at the cursing.  
  
"Sorry Headmaster. I forgot you were there," Victoria said as she winced.  
  
"Do not mind me. I believe Severus and I have some things to discuss. Outside if you   
would?" Dumbledore said with a slight smile. He gestured towards the door.  
  
Severus nodded and followed. He glanced once at his sworn enemy and Victoria as they stood side by side   
looking at the picture book of Harry Potter.  
  
"We need to move her," Severus said as he closed the door.  
  
"Agreed. Has she talked at all about what she knows?"  
  
"No. As I said before she's only been awake for a short period. I have not had to time   
to do anything but watch her cry, let alone interrogate her."   
  
"You will no doubt want her close, and I quite agree with you on the subject. We will   
take her to Hogwarts for now. But I must warn you; I will let him stay with her. I will   
not make him leave the castle if he wishes to be by her side."  
  
Severus was livid and he felt the blood in his veins boil. The headmaster knew exactly   
how he felt about the situation. He hated Black. He hated everything he had done in his   
past, his filth, and his disgusting behavior. And he hated that he had affections for his   
sister. But Severus was stuck. He couldn't disobey the Headmaster.   
  
"I trust you will insist, at least, upon separate quarters."   
  
"I will." The Headmaster nodded. "But separate quarters didn't stop them when they   
were school children and I doubt it will now." There was an undeniable twinkle in the   
old man's eyes. Severus felt sick.  
  
"She is too weak to Apparate."  
  
"I have prepared a Portkey for the two of you."   
  
Dumbledore handed the younger wizard a rusty old key at which Snape nodded.   
  
"Snuffles and I will travel back the way we came. I believe he needs to pick some things   
up from Remus' and no doubt Remus will want to come with us back to Hogwarts. And tonight   
is the full moon, by the way."  
  
"Fine," Severus said as he turned back towards the room.  
  
"And Severus. I am extremely proud of you. For all you've done."  
  
Snape turned back towards the Headmaster and swore he saw the man's eyes welling up with tears.   
The Headmaster leaned in slightly.  
  
"These are tears of pride my boy."   
  
Severus couldn't bear the look he was being given. The only person who had ever   
been proud of him for anything was Victoria, and he knew it would be a long time before   
she was ever able to feel that again. His head was beginning to hurt and his own eyes   
threatened to tear. He rushed back into the room but the sight before him didn't help   
his feelings at all. Victoria was crying again as Black cradled her in his arms. The book   
of Harry's pictures was open before them. She pulled away slightly and wiped her   
eyes when Severus stepped in the room.  
  
"Victoria. It is time to go," he said.  
  
"Go? I have no intention of going anywhere with you."  
  
"With all of us. You're not safe here." The words she said stung him in his mentally   
weak state. Regardless he tried to remain calm and impassive.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To Hogwarts. We have made provisions for you there," Dumbledore replied. "You   
will take a Portkey with Severus. Sirius and I must stop back at Remus's to pick up his   
things."  
  
"Remus? He's well?"  
  
"He's very well. Thanks to Severus in fact," the Headmaster replied.   
  
"What?"   
  
"That can wait. We need to leave," Severus snapped. He held out the key and pushed it   
towards Victoria. Moments later they were spinning in another dimension and then   
the next thing he knew, he was looking down at his sister sprawled on the familiar   
stone floor.  
  
He reached down and helped her to her feet. She looked around tentatively at the books   
and jars of disgusting dead creatures.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"My office."  
  
"Your office? At Hogwarts?" she said skeptically. It angered him.  
  
"Yes, my office. Don't make me repeat everything I say," Severus snapped, instantly   
wanting to take back the biting words.  
  
"You're a Professor? I don't believe it. Let me guess. Defense Against the Dark   
Arts," she said mocking him. It was the response he had expected. It was the most   
logical conclusion for people to make if they knew him well. He was adept at the Dark   
Arts and probably knew more about them than any of his peers.  
  
"No. I am the Potions Master," he replied softly.  
  
She looked at him with big eyes and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"You're surprised I am capable of teaching?"  
  
"I am surprised Dumbledore lets you anywhere near the students."  
  
"I said it once, and I no doubt will find myself repeating it..." he began, rolling his eyes   
at her, "things have changed. I have changed."  
  
He made for the door, looked outside to see that no one was there and guided her up the   
stairways to the hospital wing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey led them to a hidden room just off the main hallway to the dungeons. It was   
lushly decorated in velvet and dark wood. The room smelled of roses and had a lovely view   
of the Quidditch pitch. Severus knew the headmaster had chosen this room to cheer her up.   
She had always loved Quidditch and had played as a Keeper in their last year at Hogwarts.   
If she stayed here long enough she would get to see the student games.  
  
"What about my things?" she asked as she sat on the bed.  
  
"I will make sure they're brought for you."  
  
Victoria looked at him, with those penetrating eyes - so unforgiving in their questions. His   
mother had tortured him numerous times with a simple stare. He cowered under it the way his   
students did his.  
  
"I can never forget, Severus."  
  
He didn't respond immediately but he knew what she was talking about. The night   
when she had found out he was a Death Eater. It was her first week as an official Auror   
with the Ministry and she had stumbled in on him as he was torturing a Muggle family.   
She surprised and disarmed him, ripped the mask off his face and nearly passed out when   
she saw the familiar features of her twin. It had taken all of her strength not to turn him   
in that night and luckily she was alone. She had instead dragged him off to a secret   
location and spent two days interrogating him about everything he knew. He couldn't   
deny her information. Victoria had brought him to tears over those few days with the   
realization of what he had done. There were few memories that affected him viscerally,   
and that was one of them. But in the end she had let him go without telling anyone,   
hopeful that the fear she injected into him would make him repent. He stayed with   
Voldemort, but without her knowledge he had gone to Dumbledore that very night and   
offered his assistance. To this day she still thought he had been loyal to Voldemort from   
that point on and that her sacrifice for him had been for nothing.  
  
"I have tried to forget for the past twenty years and have failed. I would neither ask nor   
expect you to endeavor on such a pointless crusade as forgetting what a horrible person I   
was then."  
  
"As always... an eloquent and carefully constructed response. But of course you've   
had fourteen years to prepare this little speech for me," she spat knowingly. She was right.   
He had thought of these words many times.  
  
Snape stared out the window for a few more moments and then decided he should leave her   
alone. It would be the first time in fourteen years that she truly had peace.  
  
"I trust you remember your way around? I will be in my office attending to some   
pressing matters if you need anything. You can summon the house-elves using Floo   
powder. It's on the mantle."  
  
"Yes I remember my way around. I only wish I had James' Invisibility Cloak so I   
could explore discreetly," she muttered, not entirely intending to begin a conversation.  
  
"Harry has it. I'm sure if you ask nicely he'd let you borrow it sometime," Severus   
responded icily.   
  
"Oh really? And how do you know about that?"  
  
"Let's just say he has the same tendencies as his father."   
  
She laughed. It was an honest laugh and not one meant to mock him.  
  
"Too bad he doesn't know about the map," she said out loud not entirely intending   
him to hear.  
  
The MarauderÕs Map. How was it possible she had known about that all these years?  
  
"I wasn't aware you knew about the map. But he has it as well, or at least he did   
until last year." There was slightly more venom in his voice.  
  
There was more laughter.   
  
"Like father, like son."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
He turned to go and stopped just once more to look at her as she gazed out the window.   
Emotions welled up in him again and he slipped out of the invisible door to see to the   
Wolfsbane Potion he needed to make in a hurry for Lupin.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus didn't see his sister again until dinner. Dumbledore had arranged for the five of them to   
eat in privacy in a smaller dining room of the castle. There were tears and hugs as Remus   
and Sirius arrived. She seemed so happy to see her old friends again, so much happier   
than she had been to see him. Remus greeted him warmly with a handshake and a pat on   
the shoulder much to Victoria's surprise and he couldn't help notice her suspicious   
stares.  
  
"Severus, would it be too much to ask for you to make the potion for me tonight?"   
Remus asked after dinner as they were sitting around discussing old times.  
  
"Not at all. I anticipated. There is some in my office."  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows in delight.  
  
"What potion?" Victoria asked.  
  
"The Wolfsbane Potion. It prevents me from fully transforming."  
  
"Oh. I had no idea such a potion existed! Too bad you didn't take it while we were in   
school."  
  
"It didn't exist while we were in school. It is a recent discovery. Luckily for me your   
brother is one of the few wizards in the world capable of making it," Remus said as he   
held up a glass and toasted in Severus's direction.  
  
This drew a cautious glare from his sister. He couldn't tell what she was thinking.   
Was she reevaluating what she knew about him, or was she just finding new ways to   
convince herself he was out to harm her friends?  
  
He nodded in acknowledgement of Lupin's praise.  
  
"I've been wondering, headmaster, when I might get to see my Godson?" Victoria   
directed at Dumbledore. There was no question to anyone in the room just who she   
meant. Sirius put a hand over hers as it rested on the table. Severus wondered if he was   
going to try to actually restrain her.  
  
The Headmaster simply gave her sad look.  
  
"I'm afraid that would be difficult," he said finally.  
  
"Surely he'd want to see me. I can't imagine what he thinks about having a godmother   
who has never even met him."  
  
"Victoria, he doesn't know he has a Godmother," Sirius said gently to her.  
  
"What? You never told him?" she said incredulously.  
  
"We never told him anything and Petunia never did either."   
  
"So... he has no idea... that there are people... family... that want him? He's been   
living with those Muggles all this time?" Her breath was staggered; she was upset.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Well that is going to change. I understand why he couldn't live with Sirius or Remus   
but there is no good reason he cannot live with me."   
  
Severus always admired the strength his sister had. It was one of the reasons he always   
wondered why she was sorted into Slytherin and not into Gryffindor. She had the   
courage of a hundred wizards twice her age; she was fearless and ferocious. She knew   
the Headmaster wouldn't be able to deny her anything.  
  
"Victoria. Think logically for a moment. Voldemort wants the both of you dead. Where   
exactly did you intend to live?" Severus interjected in a slow and reasonable manner.  
  
"Headmaster, surely you wouldn't mind him staying here?" she replied.  
  
"I wouldn't, if it was agreeable with him. I do not want him cooped up in this castle   
for the rest of his teenage life however. So I send him home during the summer."  
  
"I can guarantee he is being cooped up in some Muggle house somewhere. Knowing   
HER she probably has him scrubbing floors and washing windows," she snapped, her   
eyes flashing.   
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Sirius and I will go tomorrow then."  
  
Dumbledore's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Don't look at me like that old man. He is my Godson and I will go get him." One of   
her long spindly fingers was pointed at the well-respected wizard as if to threaten him.  
  
Dumbledore was speechless.  
  
Remus smiled and dipped his head trying not to break out into a laugh. Severus saw him   
glance up at Sirius who was doing the same.   
  
"Victoria, that would be suicide. Black is a wanted man in both the wizarding world and   
the Muggle world. You have been in a coma for fourteen years and are hardly in any   
condition to defend yourself properly," Severus said on the Headmaster's behalf. He   
earned a look of gratitude from Dumbledore.  
  
"Fine. Then you're going with us."   
  
It was Severus' turn to become speechless. His brow furrowed. Surely she must be   
kidding. He, Severus Snape, Dark wizard and Potions Master travel to a Muggle   
house to fetch Harry Potter?  
  
"Yes, you. You are so intent on proving to me that you've changed. Here is your   
chance. We leave tomorrow unless, Remus, you'd like Sirius to stay."  
  
"No. I believe I can manage without him." He replied nearly laughing. Severus knew   
what he was he found so funny. Sirius Black and Severus Snape going together to fetch   
Harry Potter. It was enough entertainment to make the front page of the iDaily Prophet/i.   
Severus merely scowled and excused himself from the table.  
  
  
------------  
Updated: 11/16/02  
  
Read/Review  
  
http://ezziem.livejournal.com 


	3. The Godson

Chapter 3: The Godson  
  
Several hours later Snape found himself sitting at his office desk reading a Muggle Chemistry text with a cup of tea in hand. After the humiliation of seeing his sister so utterly happy to be reunited with her friends, he had retreated to his dungeons to find solace in the cold and lonely room. He stood up and silently walked to the door when he heard a gentle rapping. He was only half surprised to see that it was the Headmaster.  
  
"Come in."   
  
"Thank you Severus. I wont take too much of your time. However, what we have to discuss is extremely important."  
  
"Victoria cannot leave the castle tomorrow," Snape said in an almost instinctive way as he sat back down behind his desk. He couldn't blame Dumbledore. Snape had been thinking the same thing since he left the dining room this evening.  
  
"Ah yes. I see we are in agreement then. She was in no mood to listen to reason this evening. However, you must convince her it is for her safety; as well as Harry's."  
  
"I am afraid she will give little credence to my arguments either Headmaster." Snape replied as he picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. He had been subconsciously considering how to bring it up to her in the morning. She was headstrong and always had been. Despite his level of intelligence, reasoning and wit, Snape won very few arguments with his twin.  
  
"Might I suggest mentioning this to Sirius?" Dumbledore offered.  
  
"You might suggest it, and I might refuse to approach him on the issue."  
  
The Headmaster sighed heavily but nodded. Snape hated to disappoint Albus Dumbledore in this way, but there were some things that couldn't be buried even after all this time. He had tried, often, to forget and forgive Black for his past transgressions since he learned he was truly innocent. But when he had seen his sister curled up in his arms on her Hospital room floor, the memories just flooded back for him. The pain felt almost fresh. The cruel teasing, the need for revenge over deadly pranks and the constant rivalry for Victoria's attention seemed to still exist. On the other hand, Snape realized she would never accept him back into her life if he didn't burry this. It was one of the few remaining pieces of his past that he had hung on to.  
  
"I will see what I can do," Snape said quietly as he took another sip of his now luke-warm tea after several minutes of silence.  
  
The Headmaster's eyes lit up and he nodded.  
  
"There is one more thing Severus."  
  
Without conscious thought, he felt his brow furrow. Snape had anticipated the first topic of conversation and was mentally prepared for it. However, it was times like this when the Headmaster sprung bad news or impossible challenges on him. He felt one coming.  
  
"We must convince Sirius and Victoria that they cannot tell Harry she is his Godmother."  
  
Snape didn't move a muscle. He was afraid he would give away too much emotion. His insides jumped at the thought of his sister torturing herself over a secret like that. The Headmaster always erred on the side of caution and careful disclosure. It is why after Potter's four years at Hogwarts that he still didn't know why Voldemort wanted him dead. In fact Potter didn't even have all the facts of the night his parents were killed. Several times Snape had found himself physically restraining his desire to tell the boy just precisely why Voldemort had sought them out. But he knew the Headmaster's response would be unkind, and he couldn't bear to disappoint him.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"I believe you have finally asked me to do the impossible." A statement which had considerable meaning given all the things he had done before.  
  
"I unfortunately cannot reveal why this is crucial Severus, only to say that it will be made clear in a few months. For now, it is critical that Harry be unaware who Victoria is."  
  
Severus just nodded. He couldn't make a promise on this request. It wasn't possible to gauge Victoria Snape's reaction when he told her what she had to do. The Headmaster returned the nod and left the office, leaving Severus to wrestle with his conscious and his dread over approaching Black to help him restrain his sister.  
  
* * *  
  
Snape didn't sleep. His mind was stirring and he couldn't find a single moment's quiet in which to lay down and relax his body. He paced the large room that held his bed and his wardrobe. His feet were silent against the stone floor. How was he going to approach Black? Where would Black even be? He realized it was foolish to have not asked Dumbledore which room he would be staying in. He had a few choice guesses. There was of course always Victoria's room, but he trusted the Headmaster to have mentioned discretion to the both of them. There was the Shrieking Shack, which is where Lupin would be tonight. Snape had no desire to go there, having been nearly killed the two times he had found himself inclined to make a visit.  
  
There were only a few other places that seemed logical. Where would a man who spent nearly half his life at Hogwarts and then twenty years in a cold prison want to sleep? Somewhere familiar and warm. Gryffindor Tower. It came to him suddenly and he found himself putting on shoes and walking out into the deserted hallways with his billowing robes flying behind him. It was 3AM.   
  
He arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and she immediately swung the door open for him to pass. Black wasn't in the common room. Severus made for the boy's dormitories, carefully opening each one and peering inside. He finally made his way to the very top of the tower to find the door already opened and a black dog sitting on the ledge beside a window. It was awake and staring at the lake down below.  
  
He didn't know what he was going to say to Black. How was he going to bring up the subject? He crossed his arms and gripped his wand in one hand, just in case a duel broke out. The dog turned its head towards him to and transformed when he saw Snape.  
  
"What is it? Is Victoria ok?" Black said almost breathlessly as he headed towards the door.  
  
"As far as I know she's fine," Snape said casually back to him. His first strategy would be to remain calm and in control of his emotions. He knew Black wouldn't.  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"We have some things to discuss regarding my sister."  
  
"Look Snape. I cannot stop loving her and I cannot make her..."  
  
"While that would be an appropriate topic to discuss, it's not why I am here," Snape interrupted as he cross his arms in a gargoyle like manner.  
  
Black gave him a very curious look.  
  
"The Headmaster has asked two things of me. Both of which I cannot achieve without your... help."  
  
"You don't want her going tomorrow."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Black nodded and dipped his head down to scratch at the nape of his neck. Snape wondered if this wasn't some sort of canine amusement he was used to. He nearly had to force himself not to smile at the thought.  
  
"What is the second thing?"  
  
"He doesn't want Potter to know Victoria is his Godmother."  
  
"What? Is this your idea of a sick joke Snape? There is no way she is going to go along with that."  
  
"That is what I told Dumbledore. However he seems intent upon the idea. And if you'll remember correctly it is not I who plays sick jokes," Snape snarled.  
  
This earned him a cold look from Black.  
  
"I wouldn't even know where to begin in approaching her on this. Did he at least give a reason?"  
  
"He did not."  
  
Black began pacing the room thinking to himself. He kept one hand on the back of his neck, massaging the muscles there.  
  
"It wont be enough that Dumbledore asked; she would never blindly agree to it."  
  
"We could consider telling her that it's for Potter's own good."  
  
"She would never believe that, and I couldn't lie to her. Having a mother figure in his life is exactly what Harry needs. Not that she could ever replace Lily." His voice trailed off.  
  
Snape noticed a very uncensored Black was nearly tearing at the thought of having to tell Victoria that after all these years she would not be able to fulfill her promise to the Potters.  
  
"We could make Dumbledore do it," Black finally said as he sat down in a chair next to the bed he was attempting to sleep in.  
  
"The Headmaster has already made it clear he wants one of us to tell her."  
  
"But if we don't tell her, he will have to. Perhaps he would explain the reasons for it. We could leave now to fetch Harry. That would solve the problem of leaving her behind. It would be easier to ask for forgiveness and she could hardly be angry once he was here."  
  
Snape had to admit that Black had a good point. The Headmaster would be forced to tell her his reasoning, and it would get him out of having to break her heart. The logic behind getting Harry now made sense too as it would be easier to travel under darkness.  
  
"The only problem is I cant Apparate. I don't have a wand anymore."  
  
Snape sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You mean to tell me you've been out of Azkaban for nearly two years and you've yet to acquire a wand?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do Snape? Walk into Ollivanders and announce my presence to the world? I'd be a dead man. Besides it doesn't matter. Harry wouldn't be able to Apparate back with us."  
  
"Very well. I will prepare a Portkey. Bring a heavy cloak with you. I have no desire to be seen with a mutt. Meet me in the entrance hall in ten minutes."  
  
And with this Snape left the room. He quickly rushed down to his quarters to grab his cloak and a few things they may need on the way. He picked up the map of the Muggle town that Potter lived in with his relatives. It had all the information he would need to cast the Portkey spell. He picked up a spare piece of parchment that would serve as their object and then wrote the Headmaster a quick note. Snape then summoned a House Elf to deliver the note and then left his office. He found Black sitting in his canine form near the bottom of the grand staircase in the entrance hall. The dog looked around and seeing no one else was present, transformed and pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head.  
  
Snape pulled out his wand.  
  
"Portalis transformis Surrey England Privet Drive," Snape incanted as he held his wand out over the parchment. He then instructed Black to take hold of it and moments later they were standing at the end of Privet drive.  
  
"This way," Black said.  
  
"How do you know where it is?" Snape snapped in disbelief.  
  
"I've been here before you idiot."  
  
* * *  
  
It was an understatement to say that Harry Potter had experienced the worst summer of his life, and it was only a week into the holiday. When he had come back to Privet Drive, from the train station, the Dursleys had been so afraid of him that he couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore had written them about the events at the Tri Wizard cup. Harry still had the evidence of Voldemort's brutality in the form of bruises and cuts on his face and hands. Even a now svelte Dudley, was inclined to leave him alone.  
  
But what bothered Harry more than the Dursley's reaction was the nightmares. They were frequent and were getting progressively worse. He found himself desiring greatly for some of Madam Pomfrey's dreamless sleep potion. Tonight was no different. After sneaking down to take his Potions books out of the cupboard downstairs he had spent several hours reading and then writing his essay on poisons for Snape. And now he poised himself at the window to wait for dawn. He had seen the sun rise far too many times in the past week, but he was somehow inclined to watch it again.   
  
And then he saw them. The two dark figures appeared suddenly on the corner of Privet Drive. They both wore heavy black cloaks with the hoods pulled up over their faces and were walking towards the Dursley home. Harry knew instantly that the Death Eaters had come for him. He instinctively got up, pulled his wand from underneath his pillow and raced downstairs. The cupboard door under the stairs flew open silently as he got there and he pulled his father's Invisibility cloak out of his trunk. He had just enough time to throw it around himself and creep into a corner of the living room.  
  
He heard the two men outside talking in low voices; they seemed to be arguing. Then the door unlocked and the two men walked inside. To Harry's dismay one of them turned to look directly at him as if he knew he was there. Harry wasted no time. He raised his wand, ready to strike.  
  
"Expeliarmus!" He cried twice at the men as they both shot backwards against the wall and one wand came flying towards him. He caught it and turned to run through the kitchen and out through the backdoor. This led into the Dursley's modest backyard. Without giving thought to the matter, Harry trampled on Aunt Petunia's tomatoes and leapt behind a hedge. The two disarmed Death Eaters walked calmly out the backdoor.  
  
"Potter!" came a hushed call from a somewhat familiar voice. Maybe it was Wormtail's?  
  
"Harry. It's me. Sirius. And Snape."  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide. This was impossible. No way would Snape and his own Godfather ever be caught dead together, let alone coming to visit him. These men must be two Death Eaters using Polyjuice.  
  
"I don't believe you. Stand in the light. Prove it to me," Harry shouted, attempting to keep his voice calm and even.  
  
Sirius walked forward into the light of the full moon and pulled Snape with him. Both pulled down the hoods of their cloaks.  
  
"Potter you fool. Why would anyone come to this house attempting to impersonate me?" Snape snapped bitterly as he brushed dirt off his cloak.  
  
"Harry I gave you your Firebolt after your Nimbus was destroyed by the Whomping Willow in your third year. I am your Godfather and Peter Pettigrew lived as your friend Ron's pet rat for eleven years."  
  
Harry realized that this must be his Godfather. Very few people knew exactly what happened between Harry, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew. He rose up from behind the hedge and removed the Invisibility cloak from his face; his body was still covered. He closely inspected the two men - who in this light could have easily been brothers.  
  
"Potter are you going to stand there staring at us all day or are you going to give me my wand back?"  
  
"Sorry Professor, it's just that I saw you approach the house. I thought you were Death Eaters." With that word, Harry saw Snape's face twitch. But Snape was a Death Eater, Harry thought.  
  
"I mean... I thought you were..."  
  
"I know what you meant Potter. Now give me my wand back and take off that ridiculous cloak," Snape snapped.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he took the Invisibility cloak off and walked towards the two men.  
  
"We've come to bring you back to Hogwarts," Sirius replied.  
  
"Why? Is it not safe here?"  
  
"The reasons will be explained in due time," Sirius responded.  
  
Just then a woman's scream came from the kitchen. Everyone turned to see Petunia Dursley in her nightgown. Snape walked towards her, forcing her deeper within her own house. Harry and Sirius followed. When they were inside and the kitchen door was closed once more, Petunia backed herself into the living room and prepared to hide behind the couch.  
  
"For the last time Potter, give me my wand back. And get your things. The Ministry will no doubt have realized you've been using Magic and will be here any moment. I'm sure we wouldn't want them to find your Godfather with you now would we?" Snape said in his usually sarcastic and dangerous voice.  
  
"My trunk is in the cupboard under the stairs. I'll get my things from upstairs. I'll need a hand though."  
  
"Go on then," Snape snapped as he followed him up the stairs, leaving Sirius alone with Petunia Dursley. Harry couldn't help but wonder why Professor Snape had come. Surely he wouldn't have done it to protect Sirius, or himself for that matter. But sure enough, there he was, his dark robes billowing behind him as he walked up the narrow staircase and into the hallway. No wonder Hogwarts had such wide staircases and hallways. Wizard clothing definitely was not designed for cramped urban Muggle housing.  
  
Harry dashed in his room, picked up his quills and parchment off the floor and directed Snape to carry them.  
  
"Don't read that scroll. It's not finished yet and I'd like not to fail Potions before the term has even started," Harry said lightly as he picked up clothes off the floor.  
  
"As much as I enjoy your mediocre work Potter I have no desire to read it at this time," Snape retorted as he rolled his eyes and watched Harry race around the room checking for his belongings.  
  
"Why don't you keep your trunk in your room like a normal person, Potter?" Snape asked, clearly feeling the need to continue the verbal battle.  
  
"They don't let me," was the reply Harry gave Snape. Harry noticed his Professor's lips twitch.  
  
Harry pushed more things into Snape's awaiting arms, picked up Hedwig's cage and rushed back down the stairs. He reached the front door expecting to find his trunk open and waiting for him but instead was met with the sight of Vernon Dursley with a gun pointed at his Godfather.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"This is Sirius Black! Petunia has just called the police. They should be here any moment," Uncle Vernon said, apparently very proud of himself.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, he's here to take me back to school. He's not a criminal."  
  
"Stay out of this Harry, this man is a convicted murderer."  
  
Sirius looked at Harry with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Harry knew he had to hurry; the Ministry would no doubt be arriving very soon.   
  
"Expeliarmus!" Harry cried as his uncle went flying through the air and the gun fell at Harry's feet.  
  
Again, Petunia began screaming loudly as she rushed to the side of her husband when he fell to the floor. Sirius opened Harry's trunk hurriedly and helped him throw clothes, quills and parchment inside.   
  
Snape held the Portkey out in front of them and a few moments later the three of them were in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Harry picked himself up off the floor and then the turned around to see the crimson colored face of one very angry witch and the Headmaster at her side.  
  
No one said anything for the span of a few minutes. Harry looked cautiously between the woman and his Godfather wondering if she was someone he knew. Would she try to attack him? She looked awfully angry and no one in the room seemed eager to begin a discussion about the issue. Harry peeked sideways at Snape for a moment to find a curious expression residing on the face of his Professor. He looked almost sad.  
  
"Ahem," Dumbledore began, coughing slightly to ease the tension in the room.  
  
"I believe I should introduce Harry here to his new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Harry, meet Professor Moira Lens."  
  
Harry managed to get another glance at Snape's face and saw pure horror there. Snape must have been slighted again for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He looked more upset than Harry had ever seen him before, and that was saying something.  
  
The woman glided towards him and held out her hand.   
  
"Nice to meet you Harry Potter. I understand you'll be joining us this summer."  
  
"I think so. Nice to meet you too Professor," Harry replied politely as he shook her hand. He looked up at his Godfather and found a look of pride in his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if his new Professor knew his Godfather some how.  
  
"Sirius, I believe you should help Harry here with his things. Professor Snape and I need to have a little chat," Professor Lens said in a very condescending tone.  
  
Harry nodded and picked up Hedwig's cage from the ground. He grabbed one end of his trunk and Sirius the other. They left and when they were out of earshot, Harry asked the questions that were on his mind.  
  
"I guess Professor Lens knows you're innocent?" Sirius didn't answer right away. He seemed to be thinking to himself.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"What? Oh. Yes Professor... Lens knows I'm innocent. How was your summer so far?"  
  
It was strange for Sirius to be so aloof. Harry wondered if he had missed something subtle in the conversation he had just witnessed.  
  
"It was going alright I guess. How do you know her?"  
  
"Who? Oh. We went to school together."  
  
"Was she in Gryffindor?"  
  
"No. Slytherin."  
  
"Oh." Harry decided it was time to end this conversation, but he couldn't help wondering why Sirius was so distracted. If Professor Lens was in Slytherin, then just how well did Sirius know her? Maybe she was Snape's girlfriend. The only thing that bothered Harry was that she didn't look as old as Snape or Sirius. She didn't look much older than some of the seventh year students.  
  
* * *  
  
The Headmaster guided both his Potions Master and his newly appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor to the seclusion of his office before he would let either of them get a word in.  
  
"Moira?! Lens?!" Snape shouted at his sister once the door was closed. It was a good thing that the Headmaster's office had sound defeating charms on it.  
  
"Do you have a problem with our mother's maiden name?" Victoria shot back. Severus blanched.  
  
"I am not questioning the choice. I am questioning the reason why you're using it!"  
  
"Now Severus. Calm down. I asked Victoria to choose a less conspicuous name. If she taught here as Victoria Snape there would be too many questions."  
  
"Teach here? You honestly mean for her to be a Professor here?" Snape raised his voice slightly again.  
  
"It was the most logical option. She is clearly qualified in this area and it will give the two of you a chance to spend time together. Not to mention that you will have unlimited access to watch over her."  
  
"I am not a child. I do not need him to watch over me, and I would appreciate it if you would not discuss my life as if I'm not here." Victoria snapped.  
  
"That's why you didn't want Potter knowing who she was," Snape said as he eyed Dumbledore closely.  
  
"That is partly the reason, yes."  
  
"It wont take them long to figure out. All they'll have to do is lookup Moira Lens in the yearbooks to realize she didn't go to school with us. Then there will be endless amounts of questions. Besides Black has probably already told him."  
  
"I will have Madame Pince remove the yearbooks in question Severus."  
  
"That will hardly stop their insistent meddling Headmaster."  
  
"Then all the better for him! I'm sure he knows all about you doesn't he?" Victoria snapped from the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Yes. He does. Potter is well aware of what I was; and as is evidenced by the fact that he returned with me, he is also aware of what side I am on now," Snape replied in a dangerous voice as he walked towards his sister to stare her down.   
  
"I don't buy for once second that you've changed, Severus. Whatever this little act you've put on will not fool me and I will stop at nothing to prove it," she retorted as she stepped in closer to him, violating his personal space.  
  
"I would have thought you would have concluded by now that I have changed considering the fact that I have done nothing for the past fourteen years of my life but play slave to you. Spending countless hours making potions to keep you alive, sitting by your bedside, holding your hand, reading to you, and endless patience at your behavior now. Not to mention attempting to prevent your Godson from getting himself killed numerous times since you went into the coma. If that, coupled with whatever Dumbledore is willing to tell you would not prove my true intention here, then nothing will."  
  
And with that Snape turned around and rushed out the door that opened as he approached it. He slammed it behind him and rushed back down to the dungeons. He didn't see the look on her face as he left; he didn't want to. Whatever reaction she had would have crushed him. If she had been taken aback he would have wanted to hold her. If she had been even more furious with him, he was afraid he might continue on his rant. In front of the Headmaster, this was not an issue. Dumbledore had seen them blow up at each other more than once in the past. But now they were going to be colleagues and it was too much to put Dumbledore in the position of restraining two of his employees.  
  
------------  
  
Read. Review.  
  
http://ezziem.livejournal.com 


	4. Love Revisited

Chapter 4: Love Revisited  
  
Victoria stared at the closed door, waited and then walked through it herself without regard for Dumbledore. Severus was already gone down the stairs and out the hallway, but her intention was not to catch up with him. His words had been biting and callus, but most importantly she was convinced they were a lie. No doubt, Severus had pined over her all those years in hopes she would awaken. There was a bond between them that not even loyalty to the Death Eaters could break; a bond that only twins share. However, now she was awake and Voldemort was back. He was free to leave, free to continue his previous lifestyle and free to betray them again. His words had been calculated and she knew it deep in her heart.  
  
And what about Sirius? The love of her life had been a coconspirator with her spawn of Satan brother this morning. Leaving the castle without informing her of their intention to smuggle Harry out of his relatives home. Surely Sirius was aware of Severus' true nature now. The other prisoners in Azkaban must have mentioned his Death Eater participation. He must know, as she did, what Severus was capable of. And speaking of Sirius, he was sitting in his canine form in front of her hidden door when she arrived. His posture was unfamiliar to her. Never had she seen him so somber and tense.   
  
Padfoot, as his friends so lovingly called him, had always let his sense of humor show in his Animagus form. He would roll playfully on the floor when he greeted her or he would transform and then lay his head in her lap affectionately when she was in a bad mood. Now, he sat straight up and the pain he felt showed in his dark eyes. His tail didn't wag and his ears were perked up as if to listen for snooping individuals. Victoria acknowledged his presence with a simple nod of her head and let him follow her into the quiet of her quarters.  
  
When she had locked the door sufficiently she turned to see him standing before her in his human form. The look in his eyes hadn't changed and he seemed overall a bit sheepish, as if expecting her to admonish him. She would let him speak first, and stood there waiting for his quivering lips to spill the words he was no doubt pondering now.  
  
"We had no choice," Sirius said timidly.  
  
That wasn't a thorough enough of an explanation. Victoria raised her eyebrows at him, hoping he would continue on.  
  
"You would have never agreed to let us go without you, and there was no way we could ask you not to tell Harry you're his godmother," he finally said.  
  
"I suppose Dumbledore put you up to this," she responded.  
  
"Actually Snape did, but only because he couldn't think of a way to do it himself."  
  
The revelation shocked Victoria. Was Severus afraid to approach her now or did he just realize the futility of it?  
  
"I had wanted to explain things to Harry, to share with him, to help him understand why all of this is happening Sirius. And now I have to wait for who knows how long. He deserves to know!"  
  
"I know," he said softly as he let his head drop guiltily. "I don't agree with, nor do I understand what is going on."  
  
"And with my brother! My Death Eater brother Sirius! Honestly!" Victoria shouted. Her shouts brought on an unreadable expression on Sirius' face.  
  
"Did you know?" he asked.  
  
"Did I know what?"  
  
"That he was a Death Eater. I mean before you went into the coma."  
  
It was Victoria's turn to dip her head guiltily. She waited several minutes before responding.  
  
"I've known since my first week at the Ministry."  
  
"WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed. His voice showed both his shock and his fury.  
  
Victoria sighed heavily. She hadn't shared the experience with anyone for fear she would be let go from her position as an Auror. Couple that with the shame it would have brought to her family, and the possibility she would lose her brother to the Dementors at Azkaban. The words didn't come any easier now than they would have then. She sat hastily in a chair and dropped her head into her hands.  
  
Moments later she felt Sirius' fingers on her shoulders and his warmth encouraging her to speak.  
  
"Do you remember me talking about my first week at the Ministry? The first raid I went on alone?" she asked him as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. It was a Muggle family was it not?"  
  
"Yes. Just one Death Eater. I remember being so excited. The report had come in from a Wizarding family nearby and I had Apparated instantly without waiting for my partner to come back from dinner.   
  
"He was so cruel Sirius. I could hear his wicked laugh, distorted by some spell and the mask he was wearing. The older woman was screaming in pain as her limbs were stretched to the point of breaking off. There was a young girl in the room watching it all but he paid her no attention. The husband was already dead in a pool of his own blood." Victoria paused. The recollection was almost too painful and the tears were flowing freely now.  
  
Sirius brought his hands down and rested them on her knees as he knelt down in front of her.  
  
"I disarmed him and bound him tightly. He resisted of course - throwing some fairly nasty hexes at me. One caught my arm, another singed some of my hair."  
  
"I remember the creative haircut well," Sirius said playfully. Victoria raised her head and shot him a small smile.  
  
"But once he saw my face, he froze. I figured it was someone I had gone to school with. But when I lifted the mask..."  
  
"It was your brother," Sirius said as he realized what she was going to say. She nodded.  
  
"I can't begin to explain how I felt. I remember not being able to breath as our eyes met. The child was screaming but I didn't hear her. I can't explain it but the first thing I thought of was getting the hell out of there. With him. I don't really remember what happened next but I think I quickly healed the Muggle woman and then cleaned her house quickly with a spell. I Obliviated both her and the child. Then I Apparated with Severus and the dead man to some deserted moor."  
  
"You didn't wait for the Ministry?" Sirius gasped.  
  
"I couldn't. I didn't know why at the time, but I think I needed to hear it from him myself. I needed to do whatever it took to get him to say the words I wanted to hear. I wanted an apology, an explanation, anything that would ease my confusion.  
  
"We were there, in the cold moor for nearly two days. I remember seeing two sunrises. I didn't let him eat or drink. I hurt him, Sirius. I tortured him. I wanted to know everything." Victoria raised a hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I hadn't seen Severus cry since he was a baby, but he cried those two days. He wept and I believed he was sorry." She stopped.   
  
"Did he tell you why he became a Death Eater?"  
  
Victoria raised her head to look at her beloved Sirius. His eyes held so many questions and so much love for her even after all of these years. How could she say this? How could she tell him why Severus had done all of these things?  
  
"He did. He..." her voice stopped.  
  
"What is it Vic?" he said, using her shortened pet name.  
  
"He said it was because of me; because I abandoned him. For you."  
  
Sirius' eyebrows rose and a look of pure horror crossed his face.  
  
"I don't understand," he said.  
  
"I didn't either. But he told me, honestly, everything he felt. How we had been so close as children. We were inseparable when we were growing up and then we came to Hogwarts I didn't like his friends and I met Lily. It was at that point, I realize now, that we began to grow apart. But it wasn't just that I had different friends, Sirius. He was jealous of my closeness with you and James and Lily. He craved so desperately for my affection. And then in our fifth year when you and I got together he became so jealous of you he nearly went insane."  
  
"Because I loved you?" he asked.  
  
"No. Because I showed more love to you than I showed to him. Love he thought should be reserved for him."  
  
"It's a different kind of love Victoria," Sirius said in a strangled voice.  
  
"Yes, but I completely ignored him Sirius. We didn't speak and when we did we fought. We argued over you. He hated you long before we ever began dating. The four of you did awful things to him. You realize that don't you?"  
  
"He followed us around trying to get us into trouble constantly Victoria. What did you expect?"  
  
"The incident with Remus was too much. It pushed him over the edge. Event after it happened I practically refused to acknowledge he was alive, and with our mother very sick, he felt helpless, alone, and lost. And that's when he and his friends joined the Death Eaters. Apparently he had been approached several times. After he was nearly killed, and none of us except Remus seemed to care, he gave in."  
  
Sirius dipped his head.  
  
"How come you never told me?" he asked as he stared at the floor.  
  
"I was afraid. Afraid you would kill him, or blame yourself or me. I was afraid I would lose my job, my reputation, and my friends."  
  
"You let him go. You let a Death Eater go back to Voldemort unharmed."  
  
"I left him there in the moor thinking he would change. He seemed so full of sorrow and regret. I had no idea he would return to Voldemort, Sirius. I thought he would turn himself in."  
  
"But he didn't," Sirius said in a rough tone.  
  
"No. He has tried to tell me numerous times that he turned on Voldemort as a spy. But I will never believe that. The Ministry would have locked him up in Azkaban before going along with it."  
  
When she spoke these words, Sirius raised his head and look into her eyes. He had a look of comprehension and realization on his face. He knew something important. He knew more than she did.  
  
"What is it?" she probed.  
  
'I never knew Snape was a Death Eater. I didn't know until a few weeks ago actually when he showed his Dark Mark to the Minster of Magic in front of me."  
  
"You never heard him mentioned in Azkaban?" she interrupted.  
  
"No. Never once. I mean, I heard his name mentioned of course. Sometimes Emily Moravian would yell in her sleep. Apparently she had quite a crush on him at some point. It's really quite sick if you ask me. She's not exactly attractive, plus she's married to Lestrange now. Do you remember that one time when she asked me to the Yule Ball? I think I turned down the hall and ran screaming to James," he began to ramble.  
  
"Sirius, get on with it." Victoria interrupted.  
  
"Oh. Right. Well anyway, I think that's when Harry found out as well, although he may have known before. He didn't seem shocked at all when Snape lifted up his sleeve and showed some Dark Mark to the Minister. Everyone else in the room except Harry, two of his friends and Dumbledore seemed repulsed." He paused as if it were a natural break in the conversation.  
  
"What's your point?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. But it's strange that no one even suspected him of being a Death Eater Victoria. Harry tells me that he was accused by people at the trials that followed Voldemort's disappearance, but Dumbledore stuck up for him at every possible moment. And now he's here. And there's something I can't help but correlate with the possibility he might have actually been a spy." He stopped again. Victoria could clearly see him thinking to himself.  
  
"Well what is it?" she snapped.  
  
"A few months before their deaths, someone very close to Voldemort told Dumbledore that the Potters were going to be killed. That's how the plan formed for me to become their Secret Keeper."  
  
Victoria felt her face slacken at the insinuation that Sirius was making. Her pulse quickened and she began quietly gasping for breath. Was it possible that Severus had actually turned on Voldemort? No. Voldemort would have known. He always knew. He made it his first priority to know everything. Severus was clever, but he was not smarter than Tom Riddle. There was no way he could have ever hidden his spying activity from him.  
  
"You don't believe it do you?" Sirius asked, noticing the disbelief that was written on her face.  
  
"Voldemort would have known," she said. "I spent nearly four days with the bastard, and I cant think of a single moment when he didn't know exactly what I was thinking. He always knows, Sirius. Severus would have been dead the moment he approached Voldemort after seeing the Ministry."  
  
"I don't think he went to the Ministry, Vic. I think he went to Dumbledore. You said it yourself, the Ministry would have never gone along with it."  
  
"What does it matter who he went to? Voldemort would still know."  
  
"Yes, that doesn't make sense. We obviously don't know everything," Sirius said as he sighed.  
  
Victoria simply shook her head in disbelief. There was no way that Severus had really turned on Voldemort. It would have been a death sentence. And there were other things that made her doubt, things that didn't piece together properly.  
  
"And then there's Harry, Victoria. Harry brought an end to Voldemort. If Snape was still working for Him, he would have killed Harry in his first year."  
  
She felt her brow furrow and her face become tense. An enormous pounding began in her head and she felt weak.  
  
"Granted, he hasn't exactly been his biggest fan, from what Harry tells me he's done some inexplicable things."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Trying to save his life in his first year and constantly trying to keep him out of trouble. Then there are the things Harry doesn't know about, like the scrapbooks and the documentation of his life. Although I cant imagine what he'd think if he knew the greasy git was writing his biography for him."  
  
Victoria sniggered quietly.  
  
"Is he happy, Sirius? Please tell me he's a normal boy."  
  
"He's extremely well adjusted. I suppose that's why Dumbledore sent him away. He had no idea what happened to him or his parents until he came here. He's still adjusting to it and no one has ever told him the reason why Voldemort wanted him dead. He's very nice, keeps loyal friends and is a great Seeker. He's a wonderful person Vic. James would have been so proud," he said as he began choking up. The tears were swelling in his eyes. Victoria brought up a finger to wipe them away.  
  
"It's going to kill me not being able to tell him, Sirius."  
  
Sirius took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
"I know. Remus taught here for an entire year. It was the year I had escaped from Azkaban and he said it was the most difficult time he's ever faced. He wanted so desperately to talk to Harry about everything. The fact that he looks just like James doesn't help."  
  
"He has her eyes. They're so vibrant."  
  
"Guess what his Patronus is."  
  
"He knows how to cast the Patronus charm?" she gasped in shock.  
  
"Remus taught him. Guess!" he said playfully.  
  
"Oh I don't know. A phoenix?" she replied.  
  
"No. Good guess though. It's a stag. It looks just like Prongs," he said proudly.  
  
Victoria sighed and dipped her head. The emotions were overwhelming. Just having begun to grieve her friend's deaths, she was clearly unprepared to face the future now. Having this James Potter replica to constantly remind her was going to be difficult. What would be more difficult would be her inclination to mother him, joke with him and give him advice about girls - just had she had with his father.  
  
"What is this business about Professor Moira Lens?"  
  
"Moira Lens my mother's maiden name," she replied.  
  
"And the Professor bit?"  
  
"Dumbledore offered me the job and I accepted."  
  
"Oh," was all he said. Was he disappointed?  
  
"I want you to stay here Sirius. Don't leave me. I'm going to need you."  
  
"Impossible Victoria. Besides the fact that I'm a wanted man, your brother would kill me."  
  
"Stay as my familiar. Hell, stay as Harry's. Just stay," she said in a near whisper. There was a look of desperation in her eyes.  
  
"I'll ask Dumbledore, but I can't promise he'll agree. In fact I doubt he would. Victoria you should know that Harry is going to figure it out. If he doesn't, his friend Hermione will. It's only a matter of time. Having me around, sleeping in your room, throwing puppy dog looks at you at mealtimes and watching you swim naked in the lake is only going to tip him off," he said with an all too familiar smile.  
  
Victoria laughed. Those were the sorts of things they did when they were at Hogwarts as children.  
  
"I have absolutely no intention of making an effort at keeping it a secret, Sirius. Dumbledore refused to tell me why I cant tell him, and therefore he's getting very little cooperation from me."  
  
"You always were difficult."  
  
"You mean difficult not to fall madly in love with."  
  
"I've already done that," he said as he reached up and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her softly, remembering their past together. She looked no different than the day he last saw her. It was as if he had lost no time at all. He pulled away gracefully.  
  
"You know I thought you were dead," he told her.  
  
"Dead? You mean when I was in the coma?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm guessing Severus never took the time to contact you," she said shaking her head.  
  
"I wouldn't have listened to him anyway. I mourned you so awfully. Your parents were already dead. He arranged the funeral and didn't invite anyone, not even Lily. I've been to your grave several times in the past two years and wondered why he did such an awful job at having you buried. There isn't even a headstone. If it weren't for Remus's curiosity when he taught with Snape, we'd have no idea where it was." Victoria laughed.  
  
"When Dumbledore showed up yesterday and dragged me out of bed by my tail and shoved the Portkey in my mouth I was naturally confused. But when we arrived in the hospital and Snape opened the door to your room I realized you were alive. I could smell you. You are still so familiar to me. I could sense you were alive and it was unreal. I still don't know what happened, but I'm so glad I'm here right now."  
  
"It must have been awful to suffer like this in Azkaban."  
  
"I'm actually glad I thought you were dead. If I had pined over you in there I wouldn't have survived. The Dementors would have gotten to me. As it was I'd lost all my friends and had no happy memories left. Wormtail was with Voldemort, Lily and James were dead and Remus thought I was a traitor."  
  
"If I were alive, you would have never been in Azkaban, Sirius. I would have destroyed the gates and broken you out myself."  
  
"My knight in shining armor," Sirius mused.  
  
"Armor. Now there's something we haven't tried," Victoria replied as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Take it easy on an old man. It's been a long time Vic," Sirius replied with a very amused look on his face.  
  
"You're the one who was in prison for thirteen years. I believe those should be my lines," she said before leaning in to kiss him.   
  
It was a passionate yet soft kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her to the floor with him. They sat opposite one another, kissing and touching intimately for the first time in many years. Victoria opened her eyes to see if Sirius had his closed. He did, and even the heavy lines that scarred his face couldn't hide the fact that he was thoroughly enjoying this. And then they both heard the tiny squeak coming from the direction of the fireplace.  
  
"I is sorry to disturb you Ma'am, but the Headmaster is wanting me to remind you it's time for breakfast," said the tiny House Elf. Sirius grinned and buried his face in Victoria's shoulder. He was blushing like a schoolboy who had been caught snogging with his girlfriend in an empty classroom.  
  
"Thanks. We'll be down in a moment." Victoria waited for the House Elf to disappear.  
  
"I'm torn between my first meal with my godson and pleasing the man of my dreams for the first time in fifteen years. What is a girl to do?" she said playfully.  
  
"Eat and then say you need a nap," he replied joyfully. "A very long nap."  
  
She leaned in to kiss him and pull him by the shoulders closer to her. His lean body was still foreboding enough to make her feel safe and comfortable. The muscles on his back were well defined. Feeling his aged body made her quiver.  
  
"We need to cut your hair," she said in between kisses.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"The mop look went out long ago, Sirius. And I refuse to let a big hairy dog sleep in my bed."  
  
"All dogs are hairy! And who says I WANT to sleep in your bed?" he mocked as he pushed her flat to the ground and leaned over to kiss her. Victoria reached up and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down on top of her. They kissed passionately. It was if time had never passed and they were back at Hogwarts in their seventh year, sneaking into deserted classrooms to find privacy.  
  
"Sirius, we should go now or we'll never make it to breakfast," she said as she tickled him. He responded with a groan and stood up. He pulled her up from the floor and then accompanied her to breakfast as Padfoot.  
  
-------------------  
Updated: 11/16/02  
  
Now that the CoS movie is out, I can finally get on with writing. =)  
  
Read/Review  
  
http://ezziem.livejournal.com 


End file.
